


As long as you’re happy

by SeawrIter170



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t hate me, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Multi, Oh you read the title I love you!!, Sacrifice, Sad, Summer Vacation, Writing Challange, first fanfic, summer challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeawrIter170/pseuds/SeawrIter170
Summary: Lance bolted into his room.“Keith! I need your help!!”“What?? What is it?? Is everything all right??”“Yes!! I just need someone to help me!”Anything. “What is it?”“It’s Allura. I think I have a biggest crush on her!!”Oh. “Ok... so... what can I do?”“I need you to give me some dating advice.”“Why should I do this?”“I’ll make a deal. I’ll give you one wish!”“Why again?”“Keith! Just, come on!! Buddy helping? Please? Pleeeeaaassee?” Lance said, looking Keith in the eye.He couldn’t say no to his blue eyes. Keith managed to put on a sad smile. “All right. I’ll help you. Just to hear what that deal of yours is.”Anything. I’ll do anything for you.





	1. An oath.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it!

   Keith gripped at the chair as the Blue Lion sored to sky. He had just rescued Shiro with Lance and his friends-Hunk and Pidge-and was riding in a weird space alien ship right now, with none other than Lance McClain piloting it. It was such a ridiculous situation. He was rescuing his brother when his long lost friend-enemy, for one side, and major crush for other, but it was still a friendship-came running trough the door and helping him. He was yanked back to reality as Lance made another stunt in the air.

  “Yeah, I think I’m natural!” he shouted enthusiastically, as he vertically sored into space. Keith had to admit, he was good. But who was he to judge when it was his crush steering the ship?

  They made a loop, and they twirled in the sky, going faster and faster. Lance screamed with joy, yelling ‘yeeeess, baby!!’ All along. The others didn’t look so well. Being(or have been) a fighter pilot, Keith felt fine, even good. But everyone else looked like they could just puke inside this ship. They all groaned a Lance did another backflip.

  Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Lance, who was smilling brighter than the sun. His smile seemed it could light up the entire universe, and Keith just kept staring at him. He didn’t noticed that they were out in space untill it suddenly became a lot darker. He glanced once at the front, marveling for a second how beautiful the space looked, before turning back to stare at Lance’s smile again. It has always been his favorite thing about Lance, what made him so special. Keith always loved the way it lifted his chin, how it brighted his beautiful blue eyes and made them sparkle. It was like a magic made for someone special, someone Lance loved. But Keith knew that someone wasn’t him. It just couldn’t be. That was a closed matter to himself from a long time ago. But that smile. It still made butterflies jump in his stomach. Today’s smile was the brightest one he ever saw coming out from Lance’s face. And he decided to make an oath, now and there. He swore that he would do _anything_ for that smile. He would do anything to keep that smile stay. He would do anything for his happiness, even if it means sacrificing himself. Even killing himself. 

“I will do anything,” he thought. “Anything for you. Anything to keep you happy. Anything to make you smile, even if it kills me with pain.”


	2. I'll delete this as soon as chapter two is covered!

So...um... anybody who's reading this...  
First, bless you and thank you for considering this 'worth a shot'!! This thing will get better soon, whatever this is.  
And secondly, I know, the first chapter is fxxking short and chapter two isn't even there  
I'm sorry, I didn't finish chapter 2 yet.  
It's like, an emotion bomb chapter plus really important one so I want it to be perfect  
So, even though I wrote them all already, I'm re-writing it all over again, cuz I didn't like the previous one.  
It's my first fanfic(to be written in the internet) and I'm having hard time squeezing my mind for ideas.  
So, I guess what I meant to tell you was, I'll update this as soon as write another chapter. Just, a few... yeah. Just please wait for me, okay? Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading’hem all!! Just feel free for any corrections or opinions, and ideas!! I know it’s short, but I’m out of time:( I’ll right a longer one next ;)


End file.
